I thought you'd run screaming
by cRuzA95
Summary: Everyone in La Push knows Leah Clearwater is still in love with Sam Uley; especially Embry Call. "How the hell was I going to tell Sam . . ." Wanna know what hes gona tell Sam? Well you're just gona have to read it to find out! reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alrighty let's try this again. So my other story I posted sucked! lol no reviews and I don't even think anyone read it bahaha! but hopefully this one will do better! New Moon fic and this was really spontaneous. I was actually gonna make this Jacob&Bella but ended up with Embry and Leah :] whoo! I like them too. Haha anyways please review and enjoy if you can. If you don't like it TELL ME!!! I gotta improve somehow :] ~cRuzA95

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own the totally awesome characters of NEW MOON by STEPHENIE MEYER

"I thought you'd run screaming. . ."

Chapter 1

I saw how he treated her and I couldn't stand it. It killed me, pained me, to see that she was so blind and oblivious to the fact that he treated her like crap. She was too good for him and she didn't deserve to suffer anymore. But I couldn't voice my opinion, although I knew she wouldn't listen to me anyway, I could never tell her how I truly felt. It would have crushed her and I hated, more than anything, to see that look in her eyes. That look that would break my heart—shatter it I should say. But I hated so much the way she just took the pain and I couldn't believe Sam could treat her like she didn't matter.

Being a werewolf made everything incredibly more difficult seeing as I couldn't just walk away from the girl I was now connected to. I can't believe I'd imprinted on Leah Clearwater. _Get a grip, Embry Call. _I repeated to myself over and over. How the hell was I going to tell Sam that I'd imprinted on the girl he used to and still loved? Although Sam had Emily now I knew he would wring my neck—or less dramatically, make me run patrol til I couldn't crawl.

As I walked through the La Push reservation carnival I deliberated on what my alternatives were. I hadn't even realized that I'd been looking for her until I saw Leah standing alone in line for the Ferris wheel. I felt suddenly relaxed forgetting the plan that had just been so perfectly clear in my mind. '_Well . . .' _I heaved a gust of air out of my lungs. _'I mine as well tell Leah before I get to Sam. I'm not going to sit here and suppress this any longer.'_

It had been a week since I'd realized that I was completely and totally in love with Leah. And I was relieved that I could manage to keep my thoughts to myself while in wolf form with Sam nearby which was hard. Now I understood why it killed Sam so much to be away from Emily for too long. And he saw her every freaking day! I'd gone a week without Leah and like Sam had done with Emily, I guess I'd turned into a bit of a stalker but still keeping my distance.

As I walked over to Leah my heart began to race and I had to fold my arms tight across my chest to suppress myself from wrapping her in an enormous bear hug.

"Hey, Embry," she said as she turned and smiled. She was hands down the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life. I couldn't help myself so I felt a huge, and probably cheesy grin stretch across my face as her smile knocked the breath right outta me. I stopped a few feet in front of her. Wow I _was_ starting to get really movie-cheesy.

"Leah," I said, ironically enough my voice rang with enthusiasm as I tried to tone it down. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, hesitant now.

"Yeah, do you wanna ride the Ferris wheel with me while we talk?" She asked. She probably thought I didn't see her eyes wander past me to Sam and Emily who I could hear chatting happily behind me as Emily tried to shoot the duck targets.

"Sure," I replied, again a little too enthusiastic. I could feel Sam's gaze burning a whole in my back. But nothing could cause my good mood to lessen as I stood here, next to the most amazing girl in the world. _'Yep, I am getting cheesy' _I thought to myself.

When the people on the Ferris wheel filed out the off ramp I pulled out six bright yellow tickets and shoved them in the ticket box before Leah could even get hers out. I guessed she didn't see me so I grabbed her hand when she went to put the tickets in the box.

"Already taken care of," I said, happy with the cool tone in my voice. I cracked a smile at her, not letting go of her hand as I towed her to the next seat. When the ride started I'd forgotten I was still holding her hand. So I let go automatically when she looked at me strangely.

"So I guess I owe you three tickets." She laughed slightly, looking at me apologetically.

I snorted and laughed. "Na it's all good, I won like fifty from a bet with Quil." This made her laugh and I sighed with relief. It sounded so perfect—like music to my ears.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She kept the smile on her face and I knew I couldn't bring up Sam or she'd get _that _look in her eyes . . . the look I couldn't stand. But I had to tell her how I felt . . . but what if she didn't like me? What if she still loved Sam? Oh who the hell was I kidding; of course she still loved Sam, but I knew with every ounce of my brain that I couldn't _not _tell her. Even though Sam was still and always would be in her heart, I couldn't help but hope that she would have enough room for me in there somewhere . . . somewhere in the heart that I couldn't bear to break. The heart I yearned to mend.

I hesitated but sighed in defeat. "Alright Leah, we both know that you're still in love with Sam." She flinched at the mention of his name and looked down. My stomach tightened into a knot as I strained to keep from shaking—not because of the Ferris wheel that was now speeding up but because I hated to see her like this. "But you have to know," I continued. "I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you and I don't think I have the strength to do it anymore. I hate to have to watch you being tortured every time he looks at you and I want you to know that even if you don't want me to be, I'll always be here for you."

I had to lean forward and put my elbows on my knees as I crushed my wadded up fists into my forehead. I took deep breaths but disappointingly I could feel myself vibrating. I had to concentrate on how to breathe so I wouldn't phase right here in this tiny seat and hurt her. I would never forgive myself if that happened so I wouldn't let it. As if the director read my thoughts the ride was over but I was still shaking. I got off quickly and she stepped off behind me. I was surprised when she didn't say goodbye and walk off but she stayed by my side. I shoved my fists into my pockets keeping my head down and racking my brain for the right words to say. I caught sight of a bench and sat down; she sat down too surprising me again. I didn't look at her leaning forward onto my knees again taking deep breaths to stop the shaking.

When it was only my fists still slightly shaking I let myself peek up at her. Her face was serene and beautiful, almost calm except for her eyes. I was surprised that she wasn't scared or shocked but pondering, it looked like. I wanted to break the silence but she spoke before I could.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she asked cracking that gorgeous smile I loved so much. _'My smile,' _I suddenly thought. My muscles relaxed and I felt me jaw drop. I looked at her dumbstruck and speechless. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I ducked my head into my hands hiding my face. She laughed and I couldn't help but smile into my hands at the beautiful sound. I felt her lean towards me as she placed her hand lightly on my shoulder and whispered, "I was about to give up on you."

I couldn't take it anymore, "Now you've done it," I said teasingly. I stood up taking her hand and pulling her up into a tight hug crushing her against me. I closed my eyes and felt her arms wrap up around my neck. I wanted this moment to last forever.

My eyes snapped open as I realized that I hadn't even told her the real depth of my feelings and the reason why I felt this way. Would she still want me once I told her I was a werewolf?

"I've been dying to ask," she said, pulling away to look at me. "Why do you, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jake always feel like you're running a bizarre fever?"

"How ironic," I replied reluctantly. Leah looked at me with skepticism in her eyes.

"What?" she asked confused. I was at a loss for words and had no idea what I was supposed to say. She waited patiently as I grimaced at our feet. I reached up and grabbed her hands which were still around my neck.

"Let's go somewhere quiet . . ." I whispered leaning to gently brush my lips against hers—full and perfect wondering if she would pull away. I only meant it to be a quick peck but failed to lean away before she leaned up on her tiptoes kissing me full on. I couldn't resist so I hugged her closer wrapping my arms tight around her waist. It was amazing how much smaller she was than me, I realized, when it felt like I could have hugged her and myself. When she started to pull away I held her tight for a half second more before I relaxed my arms enough for her to be able to lean back and take a deep breath.

"I know a place where we could talk in privacy." I looked at her, astonished that she seemed to know that we needed to be completely alone.

"Sam did this a lot didn't he; taking you somewhere quiet to explain things." I suddenly caught on. She just nodded taking my hand and leading the way to a path that broke the forest wall behind the fortune-tellers tent.

It took a second to tear my eyes away from her face to look around for a bit. We were on the path that led out to the cliffs. She slowed down a bit and fell back beside me, letting her head rest on my shoulder. I was surprised she was even tall enough to reach it; seeing as when you're a werewolf you get a lot bigger than the average Joe I thought that she would have been shorter and colder. She seemed to be the same temperature I was but I knew that was impossible.

When the trail finally fanned out we kept walking but I stopped a couple yards short from the edge of the cliff. She stopped too looking up at me as if I was being foolishly cautious. I turned to her and she turned too so she was facing me full on. I looked into her eyes seeing the reflection of the full moon in them thanking to God I wasn't like a normal werewolf.

Leah smiled at me and I had to smile back. I took both her hands in mine and sighed deeply. I was getting frustrated with myself and was disappointed when I started shaking again and I let my head drop, looking at our feet again.

"Just breathe," she said softly. "I know it's hard but it's ok; just take your time." I couldn't believe my ears. I lifted my hands to take her face in them and stared into her eyes. Could she possibly know my secret already? Had Sam told her that that was the reason why he had to be with Emily? I shook my head and realized that I had stopped shaking. My whole frame was still. Leah reached up and took my hands away from her face. "Your hands were starting to make me sweat," she laughed.

"Leah," I hesitated. She looked at me; waiting patiently for me to find my words. "I know I should have said this first but . . ." Leah looked at me with cautious eyes, confusion swimming in them. "I'm a werewolf." It came out in a whisper; that was all I could manage without shaking. She seemed to hear the seriousness in my voice and understood right then, that this was not another one of my jokes. My head dropped immediately as I saw her eyes widen and her mouth drop open. I felt her hands leave mine and I closed my eyes and struggled to calm myself—I started to shake again.

"So this is what Sam tried to tell me when he left me for Emily. . ." she breathed. "And why you guys shake when you're mad and are always really warm?" She caught on quick and didn't miss much. I looked up slowly and into her eyes already knowing what I would see in them. But once again, she surprised me. Leah was smiling. It was _my _smile again and she reached up to touch my cheek. I reached up too, intertwining my fingers with hers and sighing with relief, knowing she understood.

"I thought you'd run screaming," I said sheepishly.

She raised one beautiful eyebrow and laughed lightly. "I must be a magnet for you giant Quileute boys." I chuckled and leaned down to press my lips to hers, pulling her closer to me again.

I heard a twig snap and I broke the kiss, snapping my head to back to the trail instinctively pulling Leah behind me. It was Sam. Emily was standing beside him, holding his arm and looking worried or hurt up at her _fiancé's_ face. He was shaking violently and I automatically knew what he was here for.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok so here's the next chapter! The first part is in Leah's POV and the second part is back to Embry's. I stayed up really late because I had nothing better to do and I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about it. Be aware that there's a little TMI at some parts. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or anything related to the series. *sigh*

"You were always my favorite cousin . . ."

Chapter 2

Leah's POV

"How freaking dare you!" Sam's deep voice boomed from the darkness. I could faintly make out his quivering silhouette. Emily, I could see because she stood in a small slant of moonlight that reached through the thick trees. She had the same horrified look that was probably frozen on my face as well. I felt Embry quaking too and I grabbed his arm at the same time Emily grabbed Sam's. I'm sure Emily had seen werewolves fight before but I was terrified of what I imagined it to be from hearing all the old legends. I didn't want that to happen to Embry—not when I'd just gotten him.

"Sam, this isn't how I wanted you to find out," Embry said, more quiet than Sam but still booming in my ears since he was so close. "I couldn't help it Sam and you know just as damn well as I do that it's not our decision who we imprint on!"

"Well you should have told me first so I at least had a freakin' forewarning that you were in love with that!" Sam pointed at me the look on his face was pure disgust. I thought I heard my jaw hit the ground. My heart literally stuttered and I felt as if he'd punched, hard, through my chest breaking everything and ripping my heart out when he pulled his hand back.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT LEAH LIKE THAT!" Embry bellowed back. Even though he meant for his voice to be fierce, he softened just a little bit when he said my name. My heart kicked with a sudden passion and I was now just as angry as he was—well not exactly. Embry was now shaking so violently that I struggled to keep a grip on his arm, and I noticed that Emily was having the same trouble with Sam. I did a double take looking at my cousin again examining the faint red scars on the beautiful face I once knew. With a sudden tightening in my chest it finally sunk in how her once astonishing face was ruined . . . it was Sam.

Emily must have noticed me staring at her horrified as I realized what had happened to her almost a year ago, because she met my gaze and gave me that 'don't-worry-about-it' look. I only mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as a wave of guilt washed through me. I'd ignored her because I felt betrayed that she took Sam away but I had never known the full story and I had resented her. She looked at me worry lines creasing her forehead as she mouthed the words 'Be careful' and I couldn't take it anymore. But before I could say anything I heard a deep husky voice that belonged to neither Sam nor Embry.

"Stop." I looked over to the source of the voice and was surprised when I saw Jacob Black walk slowly from the darkness behind Sam and Emily.

"Shut up, Jake. This doesn't concern you," Embry said firmly.

Jacob ignored him and continued. "You guys are acting ridiculous." It was then that I saw Jake wasn't alone. Quil, Jared, and Paul were right behind him. The four of them stepped into the moonlight and walked to the empty space between Embry and Sam, but never directly in their path. We were now in an awkward triangle and all of us were looking at Jacob. I realized that he was just about as big as Sam and just as muscular. Why were he and Sam so much bigger than the other boys? He seemed to have a deeper voice than Sam too and I was surprised when both he and Embry stopped shaking violently at once.

"Sam, I know you're our leader but this had better stop now. You're acting like Paul did when I brought Bella to explain about the bloodsucker that's been hanging around here," Jacob said shaking his head. Paul obviously was irritated that Jake had brought him into this but probably didn't want to upset Jake too so he just stuck his tongue out at him behind his back. I had to pretend like I was coughing to hide my laugh because I knew they would all think I wasn't taking this seriously.

I looked down at Embry who was still hunched over in a defensive crouch. I grabbed his arm again, gently this time, and he straightened. His hands were still quivering when I took one of them. "Deep breaths," I said as soothingly as I could manage. I watched his face while he closed his eyes as I tried sooth him. I didn't take my eyes off him and waited until he opened them again. His expression was apologetic but I merely shook my head and smiled timidly as he looked into my eyes.

I had to force myself to tear my eyes from his gaze and look to Sam and Emily who were also hand in hand. Sam had relaxed from his defensive crouch as well and was looking into Emily's eyes with a sorrowful expression. She simply smiled up at him encouragingly and nodded.

Sam then turned to Embry and me, his face expressionless.

"I think we need to have a meeting," Jacob said in a firm almost chief-like voice switching his gaze between Embry and Sam quickly as if they were both a ticking time bomb. I looked up at Embry's face just in time to catch a glimpse of guilt flicker across it before his too was an expressionless mask. I was surprised at how much that irritated me. Embry had no reason to feel guilty or even sorry. Anger flared inside me, Sam was the one that needed to apologize and I wanted that apology right now.

"Sam, what the he--," but I was cut off when Embry put a single finger over my lips to silence me. He then pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear.

"I have to go but I'll be back before you can think about it." Embry pulled away and kissed my forehead before he took off running into the forest. I caught one last glimpse of him following the rest of the boys before they disappeared into the darkness.

I stood there dazed. I was so busy looking into the forest that I'd almost forgotten Emily was still here. "Hey cuz, long time no talk," she said, chuckling as she walked over to me, how could she be laughing? I tore my gaze from the dark trees to look at her. It took me about a whole second before I flung myself into her arms, sobbing. "I know, I know," she said embracing me. "It's a bit overwhelming at first isn't it?"

"You have no idea," I sobbed into her shoulder. "Well, you probably do but . . ." I couldn't choke out another word between the sobs. I just stood there crying into my long lost cousin's shoulder. I couldn't believe the wave of relief _and _guilt I felt now that I understood the whole reason that everything had happened the way it did in the past year.

"I'm so sorry, Leah," she said patting my hair. "Sam asked me to invite you over to my place for the night so we could explain everything. Bella Swan is coming over too. Would you like to come over?" I couldn't manage words through my sobs so I just nodded. Emily was my best friend and closest cousin before the whole Sam thing and I suddenly realized how desperately I missed her.

As we walked back up the path towards the now closing carnival the sobbing stopped. I was at a loss for words so I didn't say anything and neither did Emily. I had a million questions to ask but I was afraid I might go into hysterics again. When got back to the carnival I stole a glance at Emily who was now completely at ease before I pulled out my cell phone to call my mom. She smiled sweetly as I dialed my home number; despite the scars she was still strikingly beautiful.

"Clearwater residence," my mother said after the third ring.

"Hey, mom" I said huskily. I cleared my throat before I spoke again.

"Leah?"

"Yeah it's, me. Hey, I was wondering if I could crash at Emily's tonight. I'm like exhausted and I don't like driving at night," I said, making up the excuse as I went. "Her house is just around the corner and we can walk."

It was silent for a moment on the other end of the receiver. At first I thought my mom had hung up then she said, "Absolutely. You haven't seen her for a while. I'm glad you two finally made up."

"Yeah I know me too. Thanks, mom," I said suddenly feeling a little bit better. "Love you."

"Love you too. Good night and tell Em I said hey," she replied.

"Sure, sure," I said. "Good night." I snapped my phone closed and looked up to see that we were already at Emily's car. She unlocked it and motioned for me to climb inside.

"I thought that your house was just around the corner?" I asked skeptical as I got into the car.

"Well do you wanna stay awake tonight for the explanations or not?" she said, smiling. "We're stopping at Quil's store to grab some coffee and a few groceries. The boys will be hungry," I laughed lightly comprehending what she meant and smiled back.

"I've missed you . . . a lot," I said. "I'm sorry I've ignored you this past year. I was so hooked on Sam that I just . . ." I broke off, swallowing the lump in my throat trying to force the tears back. I didn't want to talk about what I'd thought was going on and Emily seemed to understand so she didn't probe.

"It's ok. Seriously," she said when I gave her an unconvinced look raising one eyebrow. "I would have acted the exact same. I'm sorry I stole your boyfriend." Her expression made it clear that she was sincere but I could tell that she really did love him.

"Don't apologize, Em," I said softly trying to force the lump in my throat to go away. "I forgive you. Will you forgive me?" I asked, ashamed that I had even acted that way towards my best friend, let alone my own family.

"Hun, I never blamed you for anything." I could tell Emily had missed me too. I sighed with relief and she took my hand. "You were always my favorite cousin," she laughed.

* * *

Embry's POV

I couldn't believe Sam was this out of control. The alpha male is supposed to be setting an example, not threatening to tear one of his brother's to pieces. I knew he would be upset when he found out about Leah and I but I didn't think he would take it this far.

All six of us—Sam, Jake, Quil, Paul, Jared, and I were sitting in a circle in the clearing, deep in the woods that we used for meetings. Jacob and Quil were on either side of me and Sam sat across from me, glaring fiercely. I was so angry that I didn't care if he was the stupid alpha. He hurt my girl and I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

We were all in wolf form—so if an innocent bystander happened to be wandering the woods at night, which was a pretty stupid idea by its self even if there wasn't a revenge-thirsty vampire in the area, which there was—they wouldn't be able to hear us. Jacob was the first as always to speak his mind . . . literally.

_'Sam, this is ridiculous. You knew there was a possibility that Leah would be imprinted on someday. Why is this such a surprise to you?' _Jake knew how to be careful with his words and thought it as nicely as he could manage. He seemed to be on my side and that comforted me.

_'Well seeing as he imprinted a week ago he should have told me. I can't believe you didn't come to me first' _Sam let out a low snarl letting his 'oh-so-scary' razor sharp teeth glisten in the moonlight. As he heard my thoughts I wasn't surprised when he barked menacingly. I could show just as much anger so I barked back louder than I intended to.

_'I knew you'd wring my neck and I wasn't about to let you keep me away from Leah. Now that she knows she's going to be hanging out with us a lot and you'd better get used to me kissing her in front of you.' _He snarled again and a low growl was building up in his chest, I ignored him. _'You have Em now so I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this.'_

_'I'm making a big deal because you know and everybody else knows that I still love her. I love Em too and I will never forgive myself for loosing control. . .' _Sam's thoughts strayed back to that day as we all saw the images that washed through his mind. _'I don't want the same fate for Leah.'_

I growled fiercely. _'You know damn well I would never let that happen! I love Leah the same way you love Em. You may love her too but it's different for me. I actually imprinted on her and I'm glad I did.' _I glared at Sam baring my teeth. He was really starting to piss me off and as he heard my thoughts he snapped. He backed up when I did and was about to spring when Jacob interjected his thoughts again.

_'Alright guys. Sam lighten up, Embry calm yourself.' _Jake said firmly_. Embry knows the possibility of the same thing happening to Leah that happened to Em." _I could tell Jake was trying to be careful not to think the words that would set Sam off again. _"All of us know the risks of imprinting and we aren't even considering what the girls have to say. They're all well aware of the risks too and I'm damn sure that they're not gonna leave us alone about it 'til we actually believe them. Personally I'm tired of Bella nagging me about being able to handle herself."_

_'Jake's right,' _Jared agreed. _'Kim won't even let me say one word about her not knowing that I could lose control. She's always telling me that if I did it wouldn't change the way she feels about me. Sam, Leah will be fine and she's already caught on to most of our habits. She's been around you when you were angry and I'm sure it doesn't surprise her . . . that much.' _I looked over at Jared and he had a huge toothy grin on his muzzle.

_'Ugh, Jared do you always have to think about __**that**_ _when we're having a meeting?' _Paul made a gagging noise like he was about to cough up a hair ball and whacked Jared with his tale.

_'It's not my fault you haven't imprinted yet. Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky and end up with Bryce Sage,' _Jared recoiled from Paul as he took a snap at him. All of us howled with laughter.

_'No need to get defensive, Paul. Everyone knows Bryce likes 'em feisty!' _I thought and laughed when he turned to snarl at me too. Quil rolled over on his back barking with laughter.

_'Alright alright guys,' _Sam said suddenly. Everyone straightened up and tried to keep from laughing. _'I'm gonna forget this. Or at least try to. Embry,' _I looked at him and he dropped his gaze too look at his paws, ashamed. _'I'm sorry I freaked out about you and Leah. You didn't need that from me and I know you're gonna make her happy so I'll cool it.' _I sat there astonished. Did Sam really just apologize to me?

_'Holy shit, there _**is **_a soft side to you,' _I thought. He looked up and shook his head smiling and everyone started laughing again.

_'Okay meeting is over,' _Jacob thought. We all phased back and grabbed our clothes.

"Well that's one thing Leah's gonna be disappointed about," Jared snorted and looked down.

"What?" I asked confused. Then I realized what everyone was looking down at. "What the hell? Shut up, guys Quil's still got the smallest!" I smacked Jared on the back of the head before I pulled my pants on.

"Whatever," Quil said laughing, pulling on his clothes. "I'm catching up. The only reason why we got the small ones is 'cause we ain't done growing. Just watch," Quil nodded his head grinning.

"Ha true that," I agreed pounding fists with him. We all walked back to Emily's and as soon as we got close enough everyone stopped and sniffed the air.

"Yes! Emily made dinner. Ten bucks to whoever gets there first," Jacob sprinted towards the house and everyone ran after him. I laughed when Sam tackled him and I swiftly jumped over them. I made it to the door the same time Paul did and we accidently slammed into it a little too hard. I scrambled to my feet and shoved Paul over the back of the couch which upturned on him when he tried to grab it before he bounced off. I took three long strides and was in the kitchen first.

"Touchdown," I said smugly, turning around instinctively catching the lamp Paul chucked at me from the living room. "Ha missed."

"The doors broken again," Jake announced when he, Jared, and Sam came in behind me. All three of them pointed at me when Emily turned from the stove and glared angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"Embry did it," Paul beamed as he shoved past me. I smiled sheepishly at Emily before she shook her head trying not to smile.

"Ah, you know you wanna laugh!" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her teasingly. She finally gave up and burst into laughter as Sam walked over and took her face in his hands kissing her gently. I smiled immediately thinking of Leah. "Speaking of lovey dovey, where's my girl?" Emily broke the kiss and looked at me hesitating with a worried expression. I felt my eyes widen and my heart kicked with a sudden jolt.

"Relax Embry," Jared said walking back into the kitchen towards the back door. I hadn't even noticed him walk out. "She's in the bathroom puking her guts out. I walked in on her and she looks pretty bad. You should go check on her," Jared said sliding the back door open. I relaxed and turned to walk down the hall to the bathroom. As I passed the front door I heard Bella's ancient truck rumbling to a stop in front of the house. She cut the engine and I heard the door squeak open.

"Jake, your girlfriends here," I called down the hall.

I opened the bathroom door to find Leah sprawled across the tiny linoleum floor. "Leah," I said, worry thick in my voice. I tried to sound more relaxed when she lifted her head off the side of the tub, "I'm so sorry." She smiled weakly and I slid my arms under her and picked her up. I flushed the toilet full of dark green vomit with my foot before I took her to the small living room placing her on the recliner. The couch was still flipped over from Paul so I quickly picked it up before Emily would pitch a fit. I picked her up again and she groaned when I set her down on the couch.

"Get me a bucket before I puke all over the couch," she mumbled. I ran to the kitchen grabbing the trash can and hurried back to the living room. Leah was sitting up with one hand over her mouth and one hand on her stomach. I quickly set the trash can in front of her just in time. She puked continually for about five seconds before she gasped for breath. I pulled her onto my lap and kept the trash can close and just held her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled again dropping her head slowly to my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile and I kissed her forehead softly.

"It's ok. I know this must all be overwhelming, I'm the one who should apologize," I said. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, her long lashes brushing my cheek. It was then that I suddenly realized that her forehead was blazing hot. "Babe, you're burning up. Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No. I'm fine. What are you talking about? I don't feel hot at all, just sick to my stomach. Why?" She tilted her head up but before I could say anything she collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. At first I thought she'd fainted and ran to get Emily. But when we got back she was curled into a ball snoring lightly. I sighed and gave Emily a small smile and she smiled back shaking her head. I looked down at Leah again and my chest swelled trying to contain my heart as I looked at her peaceful angelic face.

"She must be exhausted," Emily whispered.

"Yeah she is. I'll take the trash out before the smell gets any stronger," I said wrinkling my nose. I had much better smelling than Emily who didn't seem to notice. "Can you get her a blanket?"

"Sure. Just hurry back in case she wakes up." I quickly grabbed the trash can pulling the bag out as I walked through the kitchen, placing the trash back in its place and hauling the vomit filled bag out to the back, holding my breath. When I came back in Emily was setting two huge buffet-sized plates on the table. The guys immediately attacked it like they hadn't eaten in weeks. Bella was leaning against the counter with a small plate of food as she watched the boys—well, just Jake anyway—with a faint smile on her pale face.

"Alright, I'm gonna go crash with Leah on the couch," I replied.

"You're not eating?" Quil asked with disbelief. "That's a first."

"I'm not that hungry," I lied. I actually just wanted to get back to Leah but my stomach seemed to object and growled loudly.

"You need to eat something," Emily said. "Leah will be fine. Just sit down and eat real quick." I sighed but happily grabbed the plate that Bella offered and loaded it with food.

"So are we gonna wake Leah up and explain everything or just wait until tomorrow?" she asked as she sat down at the table next to Jacob.

"We're gonna wait," I said. I felt bad because I didn't mean to say it so rudely and Bella swallowed nervously looking down at the table. I could tell she wasn't used to it here yet and immediately apologized, "Sorry Bells, I just don't want to wake her up."

"It's ok," she mumbled keeping her eyes down as Jacob shot me a dirty look and kicked me under the table. I fought the urge to yell at Jacob because my shin now throbbed in pain but I knew it might wake up Leah and scare the crap out of Bella. Plus the pain would subside in the next three minutes. So, when I was finished I shoved away from the table, theatrically limping as I walked over to the sink to dump my plate. Everyone except Jacob looked at me strangely and since Jake's back was to me I grabbed the wooden spoon Emily cooked with and before she could object I chucked it hard at his head. It bounced off landing at my feet again.

"Ouch! What the hell Embry?" He exclaimed putting one hand on the back of his head and turning around to glare at me. Everyone burst into laughter as I made my puppy dog face and stuck my bottom lip out in a pouty face.

"Payback's a bitch huh?" I said with mock sadness. He just shook his head and mumbled under his breath how pathetic I was. I laughed and picked up the spoon before turning to walk to the living room.

"Alright, night everyone. I'm just gonna crash on the couch with Leah," I said to Emily. She nodded and everyone mumbled good night as I hurried to the living room. I placed the cup of water on the tiny side table and switched off the lamp before climbing over a completely knocked out Leah and lying beside her. I sighed with relief finally noticing how exhausted I was, carefully sliding one arm around her waist and the other under her neck for support since Emily didn't have any extra pillows. It had been a long day, well, night I should say, and I was glad that I got to end it with the girl I loved—even though she didn't even know it—sleeping peacefully in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok guys I'm REALLY sorry that this chap is so short but my 'rents r coming to visit so I can't exactly have them read my stuff so I gotta post this ASAP! Again I'm like really sorry bout this guys, but I promise the next chap will be a lot longer!! R&R!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of these freakin awesome characters. :P enjoy!

Chapter 3

"She didn't tell you anything . . ."

I woke to the delicious smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. This was the reason I loved staying overnight at Emily and Sam's—there was always food. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately remembered why I was on the couch. Leah was still fast asleep in my arms. She must be exhausted from all that vomiting last night. I gently kissed her hair and untangled myself from her arms that were around my waist and got up. Hoping that she wouldn't wake up, I tiptoed out of the living room and walked to the kitchen.

The guys were already huddled around the table stuffing their faces as Emily cooked another batch of eggs. I laughed and grabbed myself a plate before sitting down next to Jacob and Paul.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty," Paul teased nudging my side with his elbow.

"What time is it?" I yawned and stretched my tired muscles.

"Ten," Sam answered. "You and Leah have been sleeping for almost twelve hours. You're lucky I didn't want to wake up Leah by dumping a bucket of ice on you at 6 a.m."

"Yeah, jerk. We all had to run morning patrol," Quil snapped, reaching over to hit me on the back of my head.

"Hey, no fighting at the breakfast table," Emily said in her motherly 'I'm in charge" voice. "Take this plate to Leah," Emily handed me a plate with small portions of food on it. "She'll need to eat something." I pushed myself from the table and grabbed my untouched cup of orange juice and walked to the living room. Leah opened her eyes sleepily and groaned as she sat up on the couch. I sat down next to her feet and placed the plate of food on her lap.

"Thanks Embry," she said smiling at me. I smiled back and reached up and touched her cheek. I was relieved to feel that her temperature was back to normal but I had to admit she still felt pretty warm, even to me.

"No problem," I replied. "Just eat, you must be starving." She laughed and nodded and started with the bacon. She took a small, cautious bite as if she was afraid her stomach would blow again, but relaxed when it didn't.

"So do you mind telling me why you were sick last night?" I questioned, pushing a strand of hair from her face. She blushed with embarrassment and looked at me sheepishly.

"Well . . ." she began, hesitating before continuing. "You see, when I get pounded with loads of information like that, I get a little overwhelmed and dizzy and the next thing I know I'm hunched over a toilet puking my guts out," she said in a rush to get the words out.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I had to pull you into this mess. I know how confused you must be and if it weren't for imprinting then I would never put you in danger like this." She looked at me with her head tilted to one side trying to comprehend what I said.

"What's imprinting?" she asked.

"Ugh, Em didn't tell you anything did she," I mumbled more to myself than to Leah. She just pursed her lips and disappointedly shook her head. She must have gotten sick before Emily could explain everything.

"All Em said before I puked was that the reason I've felt so drawn to you this past week and the reason that you kept avoiding me was because of imprinting," she said softly. "Then I just had to puke because she told me that Sam still had feelings for me and that's why he freaked out."

I sighed, leaning forward onto my knees holding my head in my hands. She swung her legs off the couch and linked an arm under mine, resting her head on my shoulder. "I wish I could explain that imprinting is something so . . ." I struggled for the words to say, ". . . strong. Leah, it's not something you can turn your back on." I lifted my head, putting one hand under her chin. I looked into her beautiful light brown almost hazel eyes. I could see in them that she understood and that she probably felt the same way about me that I did about her—just a less intense passion.

"When a werewolf imprints it's like they can't live without that person and they'll go crazy if they don't have them. Naturally that person will eventually feel the same and they'll end up with that person even if it takes them a long time." There, that was the best way I could explain it. I couldn't help but hold my breath while she took all that in. What if she was freaked out that I loved her so instantly and she never wanted to see me again? Could I bear to let that happen? Would I let her just walk away?

As if she had read my thoughts she took my face in her tiny hands and said, "I'm not going anywhere." She pressed her lips lightly against mine and I couldn't help but hug her closer to me.

She leaned back and smiled sweetly before taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen. Everyone was done eating and was just relaxing now. There were no more seats at the table so I leaned against the counter with my arm around Leah's waist.

"Nice to see you bounce back pretty damn fast," Paul said chuckling. "I wonder how fast you can get over a hangover."

"Well if you wanna know just ask, I'm sure I can out-drink you any day," Leah retorted with a smug look on her face.

"Ha! You're on!"

"Fifty bucks and I'll be happy to take your money."

"Deal." Paul leaned back in his chair and shook hand with Leah. "Look at you, you're already one of us." Everyone laughed and I sighed. I'm glad everything was pretty much back to normal. Well, almost.


End file.
